Eien (Forever)
by uzumakiharuno
Summary: This story takes place in 1877 and beyond. It tells how Naruto and Sakura sacrifice for each other. Sakura coming from a royal background. Sakura is confused in love. Sakura forced to love the one she doesn't truly love. Sakura will only choose the one she truly loves between Naruto and Sasuke. The love they all seek will hunt them forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. **

I don't own the characters. Enjoy. Also the cover of the story isn't mine either. I couldn't find the artist who created that photo. I would love to thank you the artist. I'll give credit to the great art work to that artist.

Chapter One : 1877

The bird chirps. The bird flies. The bird lands. The bird flew away from a near river bank that a little girl with pink hair was laughing and enjoying her time with the water. She was dressed in a stunning white kimono with light pink flowers designed on it. She would build a little village with all the rocks around her. She loved her play time outside the gate.

"Haha, Sasuke!" Sakura screamed face towards Sasuke running towards her.

"I'm coming Sakura-sama!" Sasuke waves at her happily.

"Look at what I made." Sakura continued to stack rocks on top of each other. She built a wall around her little houses that she made.

"Wow! You're truly amazing as always Sakura-sama!" Sasuke saluted.

"You can be the protector Sasuke!" Sakura tied a hand made handkerchief around his head.

"Sakura-sama what's this?" Sasuke blushed.

"It's shows that your the best warrior! The greatest gift I can give you. It's hand made." Sakura patted Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm truly honor but I will not accept this!" Sasuke saluted.

"Sasuke you must because you will become the best!" Sakura tried to encourage Sasuke to be the best he can be.

"I must go through many steps to get there first, Sakura-sama! Once I become a true warrior I will accept this hand made handkerchief you made!" Sasuke replied.

"Haha, it's a deal then! Once you become a great warrior then I will give it to you on the day you have been trained to become the greatest warrior!" Sakura clapped her hands.

"Yes, Sakura-sama! I will complete this mission until the day I die! Once I become a warrior I will be your protector for eternity!" Sasuke said with great confidence.

"You got it Sasuke!" Sakura smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke was still saluting at the same position he held earlier.

There was two boys on the other side of the river bank. They were tossing rocks to the other side of the river bank. Until one of the boy saw Sasuke and Sakura standing alone. The boy decided to throw a rock towards Sasuke and Sakura's direction. The little boy threw the rock as hard as he can.

"Naruto! Nice throw!" Said Shikamaru.

"Hahaha! Of course as strong as me you can do anything!" Naruto said confidently.

Sasuke and Sakura was standing then the rock hit Sasuke right on the forehead.

"Ouch!" Sasuke fell quickly after being targeted.

"Sasuke! Are you ok!?" Sakura bends down quickly to assist Sasuke's wound.

"Ouch..." Sasuke has his hand over the wound.

"Sasuke! You're bleeding!" Sakura starts to tear up. The blood was seeking through the handkerchief.

The boys on the other side of the river bank continues to throw rocks at Sasuke and Sakura. They were hit by all sorts of size of rocks. Sakura was covering Sasuke so he wouldn't be injury any longer. The little boys continue laughing, and throwing rocks.

"Hahaha! Look at them!" Naruto started to throw more rapidly.

"Naruto look at this one. This a pretty huge, little rock." Shikamaru throws it.

It hits Sakura right straight on her spine. Sakura to started to cry by that painful hit. Sasuke was scared, and started to back off from Sakura. Sasuke started to cry, and didn't know how to react. Sasuke stood up quickly, and ran off crying. Sakura continue to cry alone.

"BOOZIE!" Shikamaru jumps in the air.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sakura continued to cry Sasuke's name.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and continued to ignore Sakura's call. Sasuke stomps the ground loudly.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't protect you, Sakura-sama! I'm not ready!" Sasuke screamed, and took the handkerchief off then threw it at the ground.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sakura continued crying for Sasuke's name.

Sasuke didn't look back at Sakura. While Sasuke was running away you could see Sakura from his front view. Sakura was on her knees begging, crying for Sasuke back. While the other boys continued the harsh treatment. Naruto stopped throwing rocks. Shikamaru continued to throw.

"What's wrong Naruto?! Keep throwing!" Shikamaru throws a few more.

"What are we doing?" Naruto toss the rock down to its original spot. Naruto could see that Sakura's back had a few bleeding spots. The light pin cherry blossoms were now red blossoms. It reminded him what happened to him not too long ago. Just random boys at the village threw rocks at Naruto recently. It's all because Naruto's parents died in a fire. The village boys blame Naruto for being alive because he was a demon's son. That's why his parents destiny was to die at such an earlier age.

"Sakura-sama!" A samurai comes into the scene.

The two little boys ran off. They ran quickly. The samurai saw the two boys run.

"You two should be ashamed for throwing rocks at the princess of Tengoku(heaven)!" The samurai screamed across the river bank. He saw Sakura's back, and it made him furious.

"How dare they do this to you! May their life be cursed forever!" Iruka yelled.

The two boys were finally out of Iruka's sight. They pant heavily after escaping a samurai.

"Did you see that katana!?" Shikamaru asked Naruto.

"Yes I saw..." Naruto tried to catch his breathe back.

'So she is a princess?' Naruto thought to himself.

"I'll see you later Naruto! I have to go home now. It was fun today! Lets do it sometimes soon! Later!" Shikamaru started to run again. Naruto continued to stand there looking down at the ground.

"Ugh! I'm such a screw up!" Naruto smacked his forehead.

Later on that evening at the Tengoku palace the little girl continued to cry out loud. Sakura was in great pain. As if thousands of katana stab into her back. She gripped tightly onto the handkerchief she gave Sasuke. Her cries can be heard from thousands of miles away.

"I want to know who did this to her!" Sakura's father demanded with anger.

"You must kill the person who dare to hurt my little angel!" Sakura's mom slammed the ground.

"I'm sorry to let such evil hurt Sakura-sama my lords. I will have more samurais around her next time." Iruka bows down on his knees.

"You better or I'll cut your head off for an exchange of my little angel's wounds! Next time if she is even harmed by one little scratch I will cut you on the face!" The lord threaten Iruka.

"Yes, lord!" Iruka head is against the floor.

"Why wait?! I will cut him now!" Sakura's mom grabbed the lord's katana, and ran towards Iruka. Iruka looked up, and he screamed.

"You were supposed to be the best samurai we had Iruka! How dare you disappoint me! You will be banned from this village! Get out!" The lord pointed at the doors.

Iruka shakes at the spot where his own blood was soaked by the floor. His head was bended down because he couldn't face the lord he swore to protect Sakura-sama.

"What are you waiting for?!" Sakura's mom cried more.

The other samurais threw Iruka out instead because he couldn't move a muscle. The worst part about this evening is the fact it was raining. Now Iruka was covered in dirt as well. Iruka finally stood up, and walked away after hours of wait outside the Tengoku's gate. Iruka had dishonor the Umino's clan name. How was he going to face all his relatives in the after life. It's hard to reach into a royal job. It's difficult for a non-royal blood to join a royal blood family military. Iruka soon collapsed near a large tree.

Naruto lived in this tree house he made. It was made up of leftover wood parts made for homes. It wasn't much but it suited him very well because it was high up. Naruto enjoyed living where he was at but he wasn't liking the thunder.

"I hate you thunder! Go away!" Naruto screamed at the ceiling. Then he flinched because of a leak of water landed on his cheek coming from his ceiling. He looked for a bucket. Then he stepped on a soft spot of his wood floor. The piece he stepped on broke.

"Damn it!" He pulled his leg up. He looked at the hole, and saw a man on the ground. He pulled himself back, and looked at his wall blankly.

"Is that a dead person?" Naruto questioned himself.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do such a evil thing today! Don't bring something evil to me!" Naruto kept bowing to no one.

Then he looked at the man below his home again.

"Is he really dead? How did a dead man get here?" Naruto swallowed his on spit.

"I have to do this!" Naruto climbed down the tree. He observed the dead guy. Naruto was going to poke him with his bare hands but he saw a tree branch. He grabbed the huge tree branch, and poked Iruka. He accidently dropped the branch on Iruka's face.

"What are you doing kid?!" Iruka screamed at Naruto.

"AHHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Naruto held his hands against each other by closing his eyes.

Iruka stood up back on his butt. He looked at Naruto.

"Wait a minute... You're that kid earlier! You got me kicked out of the Tengoku palace!" Iruka points at Naruto hard.

"What did I do wrong!?" Naruto slowly backs away from Iruka.

"You will pay for this!" Iruka said.

"NO!" Naruto quickly stood up, and climbed his tree.

"Come back you bastard!" Iruka tried to grab Naruto but not in time.

Naruto closed the entrance way, and locked it so Iruka couldn't have access to the house.

"Open up!" Iruka screamed by slamming the entrance.

"Never! Go away you devil!" Naruto was holding on to a stick katana he made.

"Open up or I will definitely kill you!" Iruka threatens Naruto.

"Never!" Naruto said.

"You hurt the most innocence little girl in the world! You know what you have done?! You hurt the most important person in this village!" Iruka yells.

"What person!? There was no person!" Naruto denied.

"You're a liar! Your life will be cursed forever!" Iruka punches the entrance twice as hard.

"Never! I don't believe in those stuff!" Naruto argued back.

"You're destiny will come soon enough!" Iruka screamed once again.

"Leave me alone!" Naruto said.

"Never till you open this door! So open the door!" Iruka demanded.

"Not in thousands of years!" Naruto replied.

"What do you want kid?!" Iruka said.

"What do I want?" Naruto said softly.

"What was that?!" Iruka demanded an answer back.

"Can you make me a warrior?! If you can then I let you in if you promise!" Naruto said.

"Warrior? Hahahaha, you have to be kidding me! You're asking someone who just got kicked out of a royal palace. Plus you're too cruel, and unworthy of anything!" Iruka said. Naruto opened the entrance.

"If I'm to unworthy then get off my tree!" Naruto slams the entrance. It hits Iruka's nose. It burned his nose.

"Yo- You! You will pay for that also!" Iruka grabbed his nose.

"I wished you were a dead person instead now! The dead person wouldn't have talked to me!" Naruto walked away from the entrance. He grabbed lots of heavy stuff, and put it on top of the entrance.

"Just open this door!" Iruka demanded. There was no more replies from Naruto. Iruka was so upset he just jumped down from where he was on the ladder.

"Arggh! Ugggh! I hate this dynasty!" Iruka threw branches, and misplaced them. Naruto was watching from above, and laughed.

As the night continue at the Tengoku palace. The guards triple that night. It was loud in the palace. It hasn't been this loud since the last war in 1844.

"How is my darling?" Sakura's mom pats Sakura's back head. Sakura was laying on her stomach. She wasn't able to lay on he back because her back is completely destroyed. Sakura didn't reply to her mom. She finally became silent after crying for hours.

"I want to kill the bastard who dare to hurt my little girl." The lord said.

"We will get the person in no time." Said Sakura's mom.

"I want to know which clan did this! Which village decided to start war with me!" The lord said.

"If they want war we will go to war!" Sakura's mom said.

A moment of silence roamed the room. A samurai who was next in line after Iruka came in.

"My lord I have brought the kid." Kakashi bowed on his knees. Kakashi's assistants helped drag Sasuke into the room.

"Sasuke, explain to me what happened." The lord demanded.

"Well..." Sasuke hesitates.

"Don't you utter a lie to me." The lord said.

"There was... There was these bandits that were roaming the area. They were just fishing then they decided to throw rocks at us. When they threw rocks I was hit on the forehead, and became unconscious. Then I don't know what happened to Sakura afterwards." Sasuke lied straight up to the lord.

"Hmmm, is that true?" The lord asked.

"Yes, my lord. It's all true." Sasuke decided to protect his identity.

"Well, how do they look like?" The lord asked.

As the lord and Sasuke continued their conversation. Naruto wasn't able to sleep yet. He couldn't get his mind off the young girl he hurt today at the river bank. Why did it even bother him. It's not like they were friends. He tossed, and turned on this bed. Which was the floor only. He was cold. He didn't have any blanket to keep him warm. Then he turned onto his other side. He opened his eyes, and there was Iruka staring at him deathly.

"You! How dare you let me freeze out there!" Iruka screamed.

"AHHHH! What the hell is your problem!?" Naruto backed as far as he can away from Iruka, and now he was against the wall.

"I had to climb to the next tree to get here! I climbed through your window!" Iruka said.

"Climb back out!" Naruto pointed at the window.

"Why are you so scared!? I'm not going to hurt you!" Iruka said.

"Yeaa... Sure! What's with that scratch on your nose?!" Naruto scooted to the left closer to his window.

"This? I got it from the palace today..." Iruka said sadly.

"What happened?" Naruto calmed down a little.

"Well... I'll tell you after you feed me." Iruka sat down at the spot he was standing at.

"Ehhh, fine..." Naruto squinted his face, and walked towards his food supplies.

"Well... It's a long story." Iruka exaggerated. Iruka explains to Naruto what happened.

"WHAT?! That's so short!" Naruto said.

"It's long for me, ok?" Iruka continuously chow his food.

"At this rate... I will be the one starving..." Naruto said silently to himself.

"What?! What was that?!" Iruka said.

"It's nothing! It's nothing!" Naruto waved at Iruka.

"I thought so." Iruka continued to eat.

"So... Are you going to teach me to fight?" Naruto asked.

Iruka paused, and looked at Naruto. He observed Naruto top to bottom.

"What?! Stop looking at me like that!" Naruto commanded.

"In one condition... You must obey what ever I say." Iruka had an evil look in his eyes.

"Deal." Naruto looked more serious than ever.

After that Naruto continued training ever since then. He trained non-stop. He trained through all seasons. He sweated through all seasons. His body changed as well. He looked mature, and strong. His body was toned. He had the greatest body structure a man can ever ask for. He trained hard these past 12 years. He's now 22 in year 1899. His form was perfected as well. Naruto cut through many bamboos by one strike. His training has paid off well.

"Great job my son. You have worked hard." Iruka tapped a beat on his hands with a thin bamboo stick.

"Yes, master. Thank you for this honor to train me all these years." Naruto bows at Iruka.

"No, thank you for being an ambitious student. Now it's time for your mission you been waiting for." Iruka said.

"I will take any offer you give me, master. I will do anything you ask. I will not go back on my words." Naruto said.

"Good, good. Now lets go make your first kill." Iruka said.

Naruto smirked.

Thanks for reading my story based on long, long time ago. Sorry, I didn't do a lot of research on how things were like back then. I thought it'll be cool since all the stories I done are modern time. I like the history how lifestyle was like back then. It's very different, and I love that. Thanks for reading my first chapter. I will continue to write. (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. **

I don't own the characters. Enjoy. Also the cover of the story isn't mine either. I couldn't find the artist who created that photo. I would love to thank you the artist. I'll give credit to the great art work to that artist.

Chapter Two : False Identity

After 12 years past in this quiet village. The last cherry blossom have fallen slowly, gently on the ground. The Tengoku palace has finally come back to peace. Sakura finally recovered from her incident 12 years ago. She was now this gorgeous woman in the village. After hiding in the palace. She learned lots of new stuff. Sakura is the best at calligraphy in the village. She mastered the great steady hand work possibly done. Her favorite calligraphy was a bird. She would always wonder how it felt like to fly. She looked up at the blue clear skies to see if she would see a free bird free its wings freely.

"Sakura?" Her mother called for her.

"Yes, mother?" Sakura answered back.

"It's time for your lesson." Her mother said.

"Yes, mother." Said Sakura.

Sakura already learned how to play the junanagen. She wanted to perfect it like she did with her calligraphy skill. It's a struggle because of her back. It was to help her to get her strong bones back. She stood, walk, and sat like a normal citizen. She wanted her structure back when she was young and healthy. That didn't bother all the guys who came to take her hand. She rejected all the guys who had visited her recently. There was already had someone that was her blooming rose. She was hoping there would be a chance with them together after not seeing each other for 12 years. Although she is still young and doesn't fully understand the true meaning of love yet. She still wanted to seek her true love.

As Sakura continued her work she didn't realize a string broke.

"Haha, you're clueless as ever, Sakura-sama." Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura was happy to see that Sasuke came back from his training.

"How was you're training?" Sakura helplessly smile.

"It was rough, tough! I pulled through." Sasuke said smiling.

"That's great Sasuke! I'm glad to see you again." Sakura started to walk around Sasuke.

"Is there is something wrong, Sakura-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"Hehehe, no Sasuke." Sakura shyly replied.

"Oh..." Sasuke replied.

"Follow me, Sasuke." Sakura walked out the door.

"Hold up, Sakura-sama" Sasuke followed Sakura's steps.

Sakura lead him to her room. Her room was plain but had tons of calligraphy. Sasuke took a long look at her work. He was amazed how skillful she was after her accident. He was proud of her from coming from such a long way.

"What are you looking at Sasuke?" Sakura wonder.

"Nothing, Sakura-sama. You're work is perfect." Sasuke complimented.

"Hehe, thank you. I guess you weren't the only person who was training." Sakura said.

"Yea... you got that right, Sakura-sama." Sasuke blushed.

"Why do you always pause when you're about to say my name?" Sakura wonder.

"I don't know, Sakura-sama." Sasuke answered.

"Hehe, you don't know a lot of things." Sakura said. She walked up to her desk. There was a red box designed with a gold fox on it. She opened it open, and it was the handkerchief she wanted to give to Sasuke when he became a warrior. Sasuke was wondering what Sakura was looking at. He couldn't see since he was behind and saw her back only.

"Sakura-sama?" Sasuke wonder if she was alright.

Sakura thought back to the past.

_"Wow! You're truly amazing as always Sakura-sama!" Sasuke saluted._

_"You can be the protector Sasuke!" Sakura tied a hand made handkerchief around his head._

_"Sakura-sama what's this?" Sasuke blushed._

_"It's shows that your the best warrior! The greatest gift I can give you. It's hand made." Sakura patted Sasuke's shoulder._

_"I'm truly honor but I will not accept this!" Sasuke saluted._

_"Sasuke you must because you will become the best!" Sakura tried to encourage Sasuke to be the best he can be._

_"I must go through many steps to get there first, Sakura-sama! Once I become a true warrior I will accept this hand made handkerchief you made!" Sasuke replied._

_"Haha, it's a deal then! Once you become a great warrior then I will give it to you on the day you have been trained to become the greatest warrior!" Sakura clapped her hands._

_"Yes, Sakura-sama! I will complete this mission until the day I die! Once I become a warrior I will be your protector for eternity!" Sasuke said with great confidence._

_"You got it Sasuke!" Sakura smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke was still saluting at the same position he held earlier._

"Sakura-sama?" Sasuke asked again.

"Ye-yes?" Sakura snapped out of the past.

"Are you ok, Sakura-sama?" Sasuke is concerned about her health. He hoped that accident had nothing to do with her ways of thinking now. He wanted to know how she felt at that moment when he left her there all alone. He wanted to take all that back.

"Yes, I'm fine Sasuke. Are you hungry? It's almost time to eat." Sakura said.

"No, I'm good." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke... Never, ever reject someone's gratitude towards you." Sakura pointed her finger up.

"Sorry, Sakura-sama. I accept." Sasuke bows.

"Whoa, no need to bow Sasuke." Sakura put her hands on Sasuke's shoulders to lift him back up.

"Oh... Yes, Sakura-sama." He bows again.

"Hehe, lets go." Sakura lead Sasuke the way and he followed back.

Outside the village Naruto and Iruka walked to the entrance. After a long journey outside of the village was fulfilling for the both. Naruto had a lot of attention because the way he looked. The messy blonde hair, marks on his face, and the outfit he was wearing. The outfit was more fitted and slim. It's not the typical baggy outfit. As they walked through the village to reach the palace. They chatted what they had to say.

"Naruto are you hungry?" Iruka asked.

"Hungry to kill." Naruto said.

"Hahaha! That's more like it." Iruka said.

"When will the time come?" Naruto softly cracks his neck.

"We are almost there, Naruto." Iruka strokes his beard.

"Why don't you just cut that off?" Naruto asked.

"Why?! It makes me look older. I think I look rather handsome." Iruka smacked his cheeks.

"It's ok. It's a good look on an old hag." Naruto said.

"What?! Don't be calling me that. I trained you all these years." Iruka clenches his fists.

"Oh I understand." Naruto imitated Iruka as a bird.

"Ehhh, you may have grown strong but you're attitude is still the same." Iruka crosses his arms.

"What?! Look at you grandpa! I think I see a gray hair coming from your nose!" Naruto grabbed Iruka's nose.

"Th-that hurts!" Iruka slaps Naruto's hand away.

"Ugh, lets hurry up and go." Naruto demanded.

"Jeezz, you're in a rush much." Iruka said.

They continued to walk slowly to the palace. It wasn't a far way but to Naruto it seemed long. As they walk Sakura and Sasuke are having lunch with the lords.

"Hahaha, Sasuke you look very strong. How was your training?" The lord asked.

"It was rough, tough my lord." Sasuke bowed.

"Hahaha, your manners still there Sasuke." The lord said.

"Yes, my lord. It's just for you lord." Said Sasuke.

"I like this guy." The lord looked at his wife and smiled.

Sakura smiled widely looking down at her food.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura?" Her mom asked.

"No, mother." Sakura quickly eats her meat.

"Sakura what do you think of marrying Sasuke?" Her father asked. Sakura looked up quickly.

"Can you repeat that, father?" Sakura asked serious.

"I said what do you think of marrying Sasuke? Hahaha, I was just kidding though." Her father laughs at the joke he thinks is funny. Then he noticed how Sakura looked at him.

"Wait... You're not seriously thinking you want too... Do you?" Her father asked.

"I don't know." Sakura asked.

"What is that?" Her father asked.

"I don't know, father." Sakura corrected herself.

Sasuke continued to look down at his empty plate. He blushes next to Sakura. He felt the warmth between them.

"Sasuke why are you looking down? Please eat or does my food look nasty?" The lord asked.

"No, my lord. I will eat. I was waiting till my lords get the first taste of all the food." Sasuke still continued to look down.

"Hahaha, wow I really like this guy. You know if I know there is something between you two. I want you to know that my daughter will marry to someone who is a royal blood." The lord clearly stated what he doesn't want anything between Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yes, my lord. I understand." Sasuke bows again.

"Lets stop chatting and continue to eat shall we?" The lord grabbed his food.

"Sasuke have you ever liked my daughter?" Sakura's mother asked.

"I." Sasuke hesitates but was interrupted.

"My lord, there is someone here to see you." The samurai bows at the lord.

"Who is it!? It better be someone important. Sasuke come with me." The lord got up from his seat.

"Yes, my lord." Sasuke got up and walked with the lord.

"I wonder who it is." Sakura said.

"Lets go find out." Her mom said.

They all gathered in the throne room. They all waited patiently. Sasuke was standing on the other side of Sakura. The lords sat down in their seat and as well Sakura in hers.

"Tell them to come in." Said the lord.

"Yes, my lord." The samurai opens the door.

As the door opens the room lightens up. Sakura looked at Naruto strangely. Naruto and Iruka walked up to the throne.

"State yourself." The lord asked.

"I'm Umino Fantasy." Iruka lied about his name.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." They bowed at the lords and the princess.

"State your business here." The lord asked.

"I brought you the finest student, my lord." Iruka said.

"Really? Hahaha, you think you can just walk in here like that?" Said the lord.

"I can kill you with my eyes close." Naruto said confidently. All the samurais' drew their swords out. They were holding the position that they were ready to kill.

"HAHAHA! I like this kid. So confident!" The lord said.

"What's your business?" Sakura's mom asked.

"We already told you. If you were listening you will know." Naruto said.

"Ugh! How rude!" Sakura's mother said.

"You're face is rude." Naruto complimented. Sakura walked up and faced Naruto.

"What makes you think you can say such words to my parents?" Sakura said with anger.

"Your father has terrible security. I just complimented your mom. I came here to protect the princess who wasn't protected carefully enough. Now you're not able to have babies that's why you rejected every guy who wanted your love." Naruto stated.

Sakura slapped Naruto. It made him lose his pose but he came back slowly to his pose again.

"Humph. Keep that up you be the worst queen. Oh wait, you wouldn't because you can't even find a guy who would accept your crippled back." Naruto stated.

Sakura tear up in front of Naruto's face. She lifts her hands up towards Naruto and she wanted to slap Naruto again but the words wounded her.

"May you be cursed in your paradise." Sakura tips toes herself back to her room crying.

"Ha, you managed to piss off four people in this room. One of them is me." Sasuke said in front of Naruto.

"I don't care about you. I only care for the princess." Said Naruto.

"You're not showing a very good image are you?" Said Sasuke.

"Were you not listening to the lord? He said he likes me." Naruto bumps Sasuke purposely and walks towards the lord.

"Tsk." Sasuke turned around facing the lords.

"My lord, it's my destiny to come serve you. I shall protect you all with my potential I already have. I will protect the princess at all cost, my lord." Naruto bows on his knees.

"Hahaha! You come in here with a bad image and expect me to just give you the job?" The lord asked.

"Yes, my lord. I'm the most skillful student you will find in this village." Naruto stated.

"Well prove it to me then. Sasuke you will fight Naruto." The lord said.

They all go to the dojo. They would be using the wooden katanas. Naruto and Sasuke got into their positions. Sakura watched from the side. She looked at Naruto and wonder why he was a jerk.

"Are you guys ready?" The lord asked.

"Yes, my lord." Both answered.

"Good, now go!" The lord excitedly said.

They bowed at each other. Then they started the match. Naruto quickly smacks Sasuke on the side of the head. That made Sasuke fall and a little unconscious.

"Hahaha! Sasuke! That's all you went to train for?" The lord teased Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly gets back on his feet.

"I'm not going to loose to a bastard like you! AAHHH!" Sasuke charges at Naruto. Naruto dodges Sasuke and made him miss. Naruto smacked Sasuke's butt.

"Hahaha! Sasuke he is playing with you now." Said the lord.

Sakura was worried that Sasuke was making a fool out of himself.

Sasuke got back up on his feet and wanted to continue this fight.

"I will kill you if I have too! ARGGH!" Sasuke charges at Naruto once more. Naruto didn't dodged this time. Naruto just went ahead and hit Sasuke on the cheeks as hard as you can. All you can hear was Naruto's wooden katana break. Naruto lifts his katana up.

"Kill him." The lord said.

"My pleasure, my lord." Naruto replied. Naruto lifts the katana higher and made his way down.

"Stop. This is enough. You don't have to kill an innocence person for no reason." Sakura stopped Naruto from killing Sasuke. Sakura bended over Sasuke to stop Naruto's finishing move. The wooden katana pointy point stabbed Sakura's hands. Her hands were bleeding a lot. They looked at each other in the eyes.

"You're stupid, princess." Naruto said.

"I don't care. I want to protect someone I love." Said Sakura.

"You love a coward." Naruto replied.

"This coward will always protect me." Said Sakura.

"That's a lie. How come you're the one protecting him again?" Naruto said.

"Again?" Sakura was confused after that.

"Heh." Naruto pulled the wooden katana out of Sakura's hands.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'again?'" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at Sakura straight in the eyes. Then he stood up.

"My lord, sorry I wasn't able to fulfill your wish. I didn't mean to hurt Sakura-sama the most precious person in this word before you lord." Naruto bows.

'How dare he ignored me!' Sakura thought.

"It's ok Naruto. You were right. My daughter is stupid for protecting a coward." The lord said.

"But father!" Sakura said.

"Sakura! This isn't your business! Naruto you're welcome to become one of my guards." The lord said.

"It would be a honor to serve you." Naruto stood up.

Sakura checked on Sasuke's condition. He was out cold already from the last blow Naruto hit him. He was bleeding from his nose and lips. The mark of the katana's was on his cheek.

"Sasuke, lets go." Sakura tried to pull Sasuke up.

"Sakura! Let the coward go!" The lord demanded.

"Father I will not!" Sakura argued back.

"What's with this nasty attitude of yours?! Guards take Sasuke away!" The guards came and took Sasuke.

"Father, what kind of treatment is this?" Sakura asked.

"No coward should no longer stay in my palace." The lord said.

"Father, that's Sasuke!" Sakura said.

"Young lady don't you yell another word to your father!" The mom slaps Sakura.

Sakura looks down on the floor. Her fixed hair was now messy and nappy.

"Go to your room. You're embarrassing your father and I." Her mother looked away from Sakura.

Sakura walked away from the scene. Naruto watched her as she walked away.

'She's still the same courageous girl from last time.' Naruto thought.

"Naruto I have a task for you already." The lord said.

"Yes, my lord." Naruto replied.

"Kill Sasuke." Said the lord.

Naruto smirked.

Thanks for reading my second chapter for whoever was interested. I really appreciate it. I hoped you enjoyed this second chapter. To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. **

I don't own the characters. Enjoy. Also the cover of the story isn't mine either. I couldn't find the artist who created that photo. I would love to thank you the artist. I'll give credit to the great art work to that artist.

Sorry if I confused anyone. I apologize because I'm satisfied with the chapters. I usually don't change it when it's already posted. Sorry again for who those that is confused. Hang on with me as well since I'm taking the advantage of the time I have to write this story.

Chapter Three : War

Sasuke was thrown outside at the back of the palace. Naruto was there with Sasuke. Naruto poured a bucket of water at Sasuke.

"Wake up." Naruto tossed the bucket at the ground.

"Ugh..." Sasuke coughed blood out. Naruto pulled Sasuke towards him. Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"I'll give you another chance Sasuke. I'm not going to kill you. I don't kill cowards." Naruto releases Sasuke and stood up once again.

"What?" The words Naruto said shocked Sasuke.

"Get up." Naruto threw a katana at Sasuke. "You will need this later. This is a test. You have thirty seconds to run. One... Two..."

Sasuke got up fast and started to run into the bamboos forest. There was samurais after Sasuke.

"Ahhhh!" All the samurais were catching up with Sasuke. Sasuke would trip and get back up again on his feet.

Sasuke huffed and puffed. He ran as fast as he could. His vision was starting to blur out. Then he tripped over a small rock sticking out of the ground. He rolled three-sixty down the small hill where bamboos stood tall. He would hit some of the bamboo trees while rolling down the hill. The samurais were still after him.

"Ahhhh!" There was nothing Sasuke could hear. His heart beat fast because he feared that he would die that night. He was no match against dozens of samurais. Sasuke finally got back on his feet. He ran with fear before he reached the end of the bamboo forest. He ran into a cliff and jumped off. That point he didn't care where he was at. The rest of the samurais saw Sasuke jump to his death. It was dark and you couldn't see if Sasuke even land down at cliff safely. It was pitch black looking down at the cliff.

"Do you think he survived?"

"I doubt it. It's a hundred feet drop."

"What do we tell Naruto-sama?"

"That he jumped off a cliff."

All the samurais walked back to the palace.

As the night got darker Sakura sat in her room. She sat staring down at one spot in her room. Then she gently lay her head on her pillow. She dozed off after blinking her eyes. She fell asleep with her legs curled under her arms. Outside her door Naruto stood there. He faced the door and had his hand on the sliding door. He thought of going in but it was kind of late. He blinked a few times before he backed away from the door.

'What were you thinking Naruto?' He asked himself.

The sun hit the tip of tallest tree in the palace. Morning had finally came. Sakura slowly arise yawning.

"Wow, not the way of a princess to get up." Naruto teased Sakura.

"AHH! How did you get in here?!" Sakura covered her chest with her blanket.

"Your door wasn't locked and also you're wearing a top already." Naruto got up from Sakura's pink rug and stood heroic.

"Get out!" Sakura demanded. She slowly pulled the fluffy blanket above her nose watching Naruto carefully.

"I would but the lord told me to watch you. Also to never let you out of my sight." Naruto pointed his fingers to his eyes to her eyes.

"Get out! Get out! Get out so I can at least change!" Sakura threw her pillow at Naruto. She had poor throwing skill and missed.

"My princess that is no way a princess should act." Naruto rest his hand on the bottom handle of his katana that was tied around his waist and placed right side of his waist and bowed.

"What is the correct way of acting then?!" Her eyes grows sharp.

"Yelling at me is not another way of a princess." Naruto glazed at Sakura.

"What?" She was lost in confusion.

"Nothing, princess. Get ready." Naruto demanded and left her presence.

"What a weirdo!" Sakura screamed.

As she got dressed in her kimono. She sat patiently. She thought and thought till she showed signs of frustration.

"I hate that golden boy! I hate him! I hate him!" She quickly drank her hot tea that she spit out because it was over heated.

"This is too hot!" She covered her mouth with her petite hand.

The lord was growing impatient that Sakura was not at her post for a meeting.

"Where is Sakura?!" The lord demanded.

"My lord I will go check her status." A guard bow down and made his way from the scene.

"What are we going to do?" The lord sighed to his wife.

"I honestly don't know. Sakura such a beautiful young lady. She already made a commitment that she will marry the next guy." Said by the lord's wife.

"Yes, I understand. My beautiful daughter conditions isn't very well. I can't see her leave in that condition..." The lord show a expression of concern.

"Dear, it's fine. Sakura will be fine." Said the lord's wife.

"I trust you my love." He grabbed his wife's hand tightly.

"My lord!" A guard came into the throne running. He kneels quickly in front of the lord.

"What's the matter?" The lord stands up quickly.

"We are under attack by the Seishin (spirit) palace!"

"They want war then we will give it to them!" The lord yelled.

While Sakura was making her way all she heard was screaming on the other side of the wall. She looked at the wall where the distraction was coming from. She was annoyed by this noise.

"Ugh, they are always so noisy." She closed her eyes and continued to walk.

"Get down!" Naruto jumps in front of Sakura and pushed her down.

"Hu-huh?!" She was on the ground grinding her teeth.

"You! You..." Sakura starts to calm down.

Naruto was cutting through arrows flying over the wall.

"Get up! We have to leave at once!" Naruto kept cutting through arrows.

Sakura just gazed from Naruto's back. When she looked at him, he was glimmering with bright sparkles around him.

"Sakura! Get up!" Naruto never called her by her name before.

"Huh?" Sakura still held her same position.

"Get up Sakura!" Naruto turned around quickly and picked up Sakura by her arm. Naruto dragged her and they continue to run close to the wall as possible so they wouldn't get hit by arrows.

"Where are we going?!" Sakura demanded.

"I don't know. I was told to look after you." Naruto replied.

"What now!?" Sakura was frightened by her surroundings of guards dying from being pierced by arrows.

"The only thing now is get out of this palace." They turned into a dead end.

"Ugh! Dang it! This way!" He pulled her after him.

"You're holding my arm to tight!" Sakura complained.

Naruto jerk her arm even harder. They continue to find dead ends.

"Dammit! Another dead end!" Naruto lead them to another dead end.

"Do you know where you're going?! Stop going to dead ends or we will sure be dead!" Sakura said.

"Your comments aren't helping either!" Naruto show aggression.

"Jeeez..." Sakura said.

"There is no where we can escape!" Naruto was glowering of their great escape.

"There is always an exit at the back of the walls. I'll take us there." Sakura jerked her arm away from Naruto's strong grip.

Naruto turned around with displeasure.

"What's wrong?" Sakura was shock by his face expression.

"I'm trying my best to get you out of here!" Naruto was furious failing after another to find an exit.

"Just follow me." Sakura held onto Naruto's hand.

Sakura lead them to an exit at the back of the walls. It was the same back exit where Naruto talked to Sasuke.

"Hey... I recognize this place..." Naruto said.

"No time lets go." They ran into the bamboo forest. It was windy and leaves where falling. Bamboo leaves pile on top of another. They ran and ran till they reached the cliff.

"Ugh! This way is a dead end!" Sakura let go of Naruto's hand roughly. Naruto looked disturb. He observed the cliff for a bit. He squatted down and looked for anything that could possibly help them cross over to the other side.

"Anything?" Sakura asked. Naruto saw a huge tree. It looked really old and tall.

"No... This is a big tree... Maybe if I knock it down then we can cross."

"Are you crazy!? That will take days!"

"We have no choice!" Naruto smacked his cheeks. "Ugh... This is crazy! Lets jump from the tree branches. The tree branches is half way across the cliff already." Naruto stood up and tighten his katana lace around his waist. He stretches before he decided to run on the tree.

"Ha..How you do that?! You know I can't do that!" Sakura jumps like a child. Naruto was already at the midpoint of the tree. He jumps from the tree trunk to a thick branch. He slightly jumps up and down to test the strength of the branch.

"I think this is good enough." Naruto jumps down to the ground from the branch.

"What?! You're one crazy person!" Sakura backs away from Naruto.

"Come on! We don't have time!" Naruto grabs Sakura by the waist. They gazed at each other till Naruto sneezed.

"AHHH CHUUU!" Naruto quenched his nose.

"... EWWWWW! That was disgusting!" Sakura tried pushing Naruto away. Naruto held on as tight as he could.

'Dang this girl is strong!' Naruto thought.

"Stop it! We have to go!" Naruto pulled her even tighter. He got tired of her complaining all the time. He decided to carry her on his shoulder. He lifts her up to the position.

"Whaa.. What are you doing!?" Sakura screamed.

"I'm tired of you complaining. So pipe down so we can escape." Naruto continue to run towards the tree.

"AHHHHHH! This is going to make me sick! My stomach!" Sakura screamed. Naruto manage to carry Sakura up the tree.

"You're so heavy! Nothing but full of complaints." Naruto breathes for fresh air as he slowly looses his strength.

"I'm not fat! You're not strong enough! You weak boy!" Sakura started to hit Naruto's back.

"Would you quit it!? I'm trying to save you!" Naruto just threw Sakura.

"AHHHHHH! What are you doing?!" Sakura knocks her head on the tree trunk. She is unconscious at the moment. Naruto observed her and was happy.

"I should have done that earlier..." Naruto picked her up and decided to give her a piggy back ride. She is still unconscious and sound a sleep. Naruto bends his knees to make a run to the other side.

"Welp here I go!" Naruto starts off with a good jumpstart. As he was at the near tip of the branch, he takes a leap in the air.

"AHHHHHHHHH! I CAN MAKE IT!" As he was in the air in slow-motion. Everything was in slow-motion as well. He looked up at the sky. The sun was beating down on Naruto and Sakura. A bird flew between Naruto and the sun. Naruto smiled because it felt like he was really flying. He looked forward again and saw dirt an inch away from his eyes. He took his eye off the other side for too long. They both land awfully. Once Naruto woke up Sakura was next to him with dirt on her face. Naruto felt bad that he landed terribly.

Naruto decided to give her another piggy back ride. She was still sound asleep. Naruto continued to walk into the dark forest. This forest is dark even though it's just noon. Naruto started to take smaller steps each time. He didn't want to give up after he got this far to save Sakura.

"Dammit!" Naruto just started to run as fast as he could with all the strength he had left. The forest was unending. Every direction you look was nothing but trees after trees. Naruto decided to continue straight the forest.

At the Tengoku palace the Seishin took over the palace. The Tengoku lords are behind bars.

"Hahaha! Well, well, well. Look at who I have behind bars." Said the Seishin prince Kiba.

"You can never keep us in long." Tengoku king said.

"Hooray! That's great because I like friends like you." Kiba claps to the Tengoku lord.

"Hmph! You will never have it your way." Said the annoyed queen of Tengoku.

"Hahaha! Well, listen you old hag. I will get what I want." Kiba grabbed the bars tightly and smirked.

"What do you want?" The king of Tengoku asked.

"You know what I want. The priceless person in the world. Soon to be mine." Kiba releases the bars and squatted down closer to the queen. "I want your daughter." Kiba showed a creeper smile.

"No! You will never have her!" The queen looked fierce.

"Hahaha! I'm loving this so much my stomach hurts." Kiba stood up and pressed against his stomach.

"Don't you get near my daughter!" The king said.

"I take that as a suggestion. I must go find my bride. After all she ran away somewhere." Kiba clapped once again. "I'm proud of my little princess who was able to escaped my quick attack. It makes me wonder who was in charge of watching her. So tell me... Who is it!? Who is this guard of yours?! When I see him I will kill him!" Kiba hits the wooden bars.

"We don't have a clue what you're talking about." The king said calmly.

"Ha! Haha! Hahaha! You think I'm that dumb? Look at me! I'm taking over the best things in this dynasty!" Kiba crazy self put his forehead against the wooden bars. "I will find her." Kiba leaves the scene and the Seishin guards were left to watch over the Tengoku lords.

thank you for reading. sorry I finally have time to write... just to let ya know im exhausted from all my school work haha. working hard to get them A's! hope ya enjoyed... to be continued...


End file.
